


Sugar on Top: A La Mode

by luna_trancy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M, PWP, Short Drabbles, just sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_trancy/pseuds/luna_trancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of sweet sides set in the Sugar on Top universe.  Everything here is not ereri-centric, but just little things about the other relationships in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 60 Meter Wedding Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of ReiBert to get started

It wasn't every day that Bertholdt stopped what he was doing to really stare at Reiner. But it was a Tuesday and that meant it was an early workout day. And an early workout meant that Reiner was home early and it was rather distracting.

Not that ordering textbooks or setting songs up in a playlist were difficult tasks, but having an attractive boyfriend made it hard to multitask. Especially when Reiner was walking around in just a low-hanging towel searching through the drawers for something to wear.

Bertholdt neglected his book purchase and tugged his earbuds from his ears, slowly closing his laptop.

"C-Clothes are optional," Bertholdt muttered, his cheeks turning as red as the boxers Reiner had fished out.

Reiner turned, eyebrows raised and a grin on his face. "What was that?"

Bertholdt's eyes widened and he shrunk back behind his laptop, giving a little shrug. He tried to zoned back in on his books but Reiner was moving across the room, hands on his broad hips. Bertholdt curled his toes nervously.

With a gentle hand, Reiner tugged the laptop from Bertholdt and set it on the nightstand. "Bert."

"Y-Yeah…?"

The towel was getting loose, barely hanging around Reiner's waist and demanding Bertholdt's attention. But so were Reiner's arms and his stomach and his eyes and lips.

Bertholdt reached forward, cupping his face, and pulled Reiner close, kissing him lightly. Reiner pushed him back against the bed and Bertholdt gasped, biting at Reiner's lip and dragging his nails down his boyfriend's arms. He left bright red marks against his shower soft skin.

"Something about clothes being optional?" Reiner pushed.

Bertholdt pulled away to cover his face with his hands, unable to look Reiner in the eyes. "I just meant that…you know…the view is…nice..."

Reiner took his hands and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't explain. Let's just have optional clothing."

He said it as he tugged off Bertholdt's shirt, letting it fall to the side of the bed. Bertholdt was relieved to be free from the heated thing. He let out a sigh as Reiner kissed along his neck and collarbone. He threaded his hand through Reiner's short hair, holding him close and feeling his chest against his skin. Feeling Reiner's breath against his neck and how his chest moved and how his hips pushed forward.

Bertholdt sighed, biting his lip as Reiner pulled at his shorts, tugging them off. Bertholdt kicked off his shorts and Reiner tossed away his towel, his cock proudly springing forward. Reiner reached for the blanket at the end of the bed and pulled it over them, covering Bertholdt up. And Bertholdt smiled, snaking his long legs around Reiner's waist to tug him closer.

Biting his lip, Reiner pushed his cock against Bertholdt's and listened to the muffled moan he made at the contact. Reiner took his time rolling his hips and sucking along Bertholdt's neck. Bertholdt trembled under him, grabbing at Reiner's arms and pushing his own hips forward until his moans turned to whimpers.

Reiner blindly reached over on to the nightstand, fumbling around until he found the bottle of lube. He sat back and Bertholdt groaned in protest, quickly covering his mouth as the soft noise escaped. Bertholdt grabbed at the blanket as Reiner popped the bottle open, covering himself up with a shy flush over his cheeks. Reiner smiled.

"Why do you always cover up?"

"I just…I—" Bertholdt was flustered and timid all at once, his words running together. Reiner slipped a hand between Bertholdt's legs, leaning over him as he quickly found his entrance. "I'm just so lanky and—" He lost his thoughts at the feel of Reiner's slicked up fingers.

"Literally perfect," Reiner said as he nipped Bertholdt's ear, fingering him slowly. Bertholdt threw his arms around Reiner's neck and didn't bother to try and hide his moans. He didn't stop Reiner from pulling the blanket away from his chest. He lost himself in Reiner's scent and his heavy breathing and his deft fingers and sweet words.

Reiner shifted, back between Bertholdt's legs, and pushed the head of his cock through that tight ring of muscle. Bertholdt curled his toes and pushed his hips forward, making Reiner slide deeper inside. He was used to the girth and the initial little pain. They had been together plenty of times and for years (since high school). So even after that quick pain, Bertholdt knew the sweetest pleasures were going to follow; he knew Reiner would take care of him.

And he did. Reiner kissed Bertholdt softly before moving, sliding his hips in and out, grabbing Bertholdt's hair. Bertholdt let out a silent gasp, digging his nails into Reiner's back until fresh red lines were drawn across his skin.

With a snap of his hips, Reiner hit that sweetspot and Bertholdt jumped, hugging him closer. Reiner hit that spot again, this time with purpose, over and over until tears streaked Bertholdt's face as he came. White splattered onto their slapping stomachs, and Reiner gasped, cumming harder while he was still buried in Bertholdt.

The two of them caught their breath, staring intently at the other. Bertholdt's lips quivered and Reiner caught them between his teeth in a gentle bite.

Reiner smiled. "I need to go shower again."

"I-I should join you…"

"I think you should, too," Reiner said, punctuating his comment with a kiss to Bertholdt's hand. "And when we're done, you should sit on my face for a while."

"I'm too tall!"

"We'll make it work," Reiner teased, running hand through dark hair. He sat up and stretched and Bertholdt grabbed his arm.

"It…it m-makes no sense for us to shower and then…you know again," he said quietly. "We should…just…do it now."

For once, Reiner flushed with wide eyes. "Oh?"

Bertholdt nodded, hiding his red face in his hands. "Just a suggestion."

"I think I like your suggestions a lot."

A smile crept onto Bertholdt's face and he pulled Reiner in close for another kiss. This one chaste and gentle, still a little shy. And Reiner returned the kiss with a gentle hand to Bertholdt's face, letting his fingers trace dark hair and down to the line of his jaw.

"I have…another…suggestion," Bertholdt said. Reiner raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"Umm…well…what if…we…What if we were more than just…boyfriends?"

Reiner sat back, pulling the blanket over Bertholdt's lap and tucking him in. "What do you, Bert?"

"What if…What if we were the first of our friends to settle down…?"

"As in we have a little ceremony? With a cake and a preacher? Or a courthouse, whichever you want?"

Bertholdt nodded and Reiner took his hand. "With rings and vows."

Reiner smiled and snaked his arms around Bertholdt's shoulders, holding him close as he nodded. "Absolutely yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be JeanMarco


	2. Oats and Sugar Cubes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some JeanMarco for the soul...

It was late on Saturday evening and Marco was busy washing his hands in the kitchen sink. He had just finished eating dinner, needed the feel of food (mainly meatballs) off his fingers. He set the leftovers in the fridge, as he always made enough food for more than two people, and turned to start cleaning the stove when he heard the front door open.

"I'm home!"

Marco smiled as Jean made his way into the kitchen. He rubbed the back of his neck and Marco laughed.

"Have fun?"

Jean shrugged. "It was a rodeo. I had as much fun as I could."

"I'm sure you got quite a few odd looks," Marco said, eyeing Jean carefully. "You look more like a city boy trying to look like a cowboy."

"I _am_ a city boy trying to look like a cowboy," Jean teased, tapping his cowboy hat.

Marco grinned, walking closer to him as Jean kicked off his boots. He placed his hands on Jean's waist and leaned in for a quick kiss. Jean sighed against his lips.

"Was your dad on about us again?"

"I just…I don't want to talk about that," Jean said, wrapping his arms around Marco's shoulders. "I'm home. I want to enjoy my time with you. Forget about all of that."

Jean's tone had dropped, his thoughts a scattered mess. He had Marco and was home; the last thing he wanted to do was dwell on his father's religious rants.

"I can think of a few distracting things," Marco whispered, kissing Jean again, moving along his jawline and to his neck. "That can help you forget about all of that."

Jean hummed appreciatively, Marco tugging on his pants as he dropped to his knees. It certainly wasn't how he expected to be greeted, but he had no objections to the sound of his zipper and belt being tugged.

Marco's mouth was hot. Pure heat that made Jean shudder from his toes to his eyelids. He rested his hands in Marco's dark hair, letting Marco set the pace. Dark eyes stared up at him and Jean bit his lip, looking away because that sultry look alone was enough to make him cum.

"Fuck Marco…"

Marco pulled away, his lips glossy wet, and laughed at the ragged growl Jean let out. He stood and took Jean by the hand. "Let's go get comfier."

Jean nodded and was lead away into the bedroom.

This was what he wanted; what he craved. Someone who could put him right in his place. And Marco knew exactly what to do; which buttons to press and keep pressing until Jean was a blubbering mess.

He was pushed back onto the bed and Marco straddled his waist, pulling his shirt open. Marco ran a hand down his chest, over the tone muscle of his stomach.

"You're not wearing the horseshoe necklace?" Marco asked softly, grinding his hips against Jean's.

"Mm…no," Jean moaned. "You didn't buy it for me."

Where that horseshoe necklace normally hung on rodeo nights, there was a cursive M on a thin, silver chain against Jean's skin. One his father never approved of.

However, Marco smiled, his dark sensuality fading for a moment, and he pressed a kiss to Jean's parted lips. Jean pulled on Marco's shirt, beaming at the smile Marco gave him because he brought about that look. Jean pulled away with a playful little slap to Marco's hip.

"You should get more naked," Jean teased. Marco bit his nose.

"You should too."

They rolled away from each other, both laughing, and kicked away the rest of their clothes. Marco turned to Jean and rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Your hat!"

"I don't get to wear it?" Jean held up his hands, a grin on his face. Marco crawled over him, straddling his waist with long legs and removing the cowboy hat; he placed the hat on his own head and smirked down at Jean.

"You're not the one riding a stallion," he hummed. Jean's cock twitched at the sensuous stare in Marco's eyes and Marco knew, very well, by the little chuckle he gave.

He rolled his hips, listening to the strained sound Jean made. Jean reached over to the nightstand, his hand desperately fumbling on the surface; partially out of pleasure and partially out of trying to find the bottle of lube. He did more damage, knocking everything else over, than actually grabbing the lube. However, Jean's mind was lost as Marco kept rocking into him, keeping him from doing more than moaning and dragging his nails across the surface of wood.

"Fuck, Marco, I can't…I can't take it," he said.

Marco laughed and waited until Jean had that look in his eye before stopping, moving his hips from Jean's leaking cock. He leaned over and opened the nightstand drawer, fishing out their bottle of lube. Jean was panting, on the edge of an orgasm and slowly coming down from his teased high.

"You're so impatient," Marco sang, biting Jean's lip as he poured lube on to his hand. Jean grumbled, trembling all over.

Marco warmed the lube in his hands before smearing it over Jean's cock. The wet sound filled the room, mixing with Jean's ragged breathing. And again, Marco teased him, pumping him until he felt Jean tense up, only to stop much to Jean's dismay.

"Stop it and let me cum already!" Jean miserably whined. Marco shook his head.

"Oh, not until I'm ready for you to cum, love," he said, throwing his leg over Jean's waist.

With some careful maneuvering, and some help from Jean, Marco positioned himself over his boyfriend's cock and lowered himself down. The tight heat made Jean cringe and gasp more than Marco. He grabbed at Marco's legs, helping him keeping his balance.

Marco kissed Jean again and gave his hips an experimental thrust. Jean moaned in approval.

There was nothing soft about the way they moved, other than the looks they gave each other. Jean pushed his hips up fast, digging his heels into the bed. And Marco rode him just as fast, bouncing on his cock and screaming Jean's name repeatedly. Until Jean shot up, grabbed Marco and flipped their positions, pounding into him.

Marco laughed and moaned, holding onto the hat he had been wearing as he relinquished complete control to Jean. Jean pushed Marco onto his side and fell behind him, still thrusting into him. Marco turned his head, looking over his shoulder just enough to catch Jean's lips behind him.

Jean came first, thrusting faster and reaching around to pump Marco in time with his own orgasm.

"Oh…Oh God…,"Marco shuddered, burying his face into the pillow. "J-Jean…"

Jean buried his face into Marco's neck, breathing in his scent and exhaling his lover's name over and over again.

_Marco._

_Marco._

_Marco…I—_

They were a mess of cum within minutes, both panting and exhausted. Jean pulled off the hat Marco was wearing, throwing it on the floor. Marco turned to him, eyes dreamy, and smiled.

"My handsome stallion."

Jean kissed Marco's cheeks and the freckles he loved so much. Chocolate eyes stared up at him and Jean's heart stuttered in his chest. He brushed back Marco's dark hair, kissing his head and dropping to his freckles and lips.

Marco closed his eyes, dark lashes brushing against Jean's cheek. Jean smiled, despite the rising feeling of guilt in his stomach.

There were lies, so many lies, he had built up. Lies he needed to confess to. Lies that were a burden. Lies Marco needed to know about.

"Marco…"

Marco opened his eyes and tilted his head. "Hm?"

"I…" And again, like many times before, Jean hesitated. Marco was all smiles and happy and feeling good; Jean couldn't take that from him. Not right now. "I really love you."

Marco blushed. "I love you, too."

He was pulled down, into a warm embrace with kisses along his neck. And he held Marco back, clinging to him because he really did love that man. That was why he had to stop. That was why he wore the M that Marco bought for him on his neck instead of that horseshoe he received in high school.

But Jean knew that he couldn't keep in that guilt because it would tear him apart.

"In the morning, I need to tell you something," Jean said.

"Mm…alright," Marco sleepily said. "I'll remember. Promise."

And Marco never broke his promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean has a lot to talk to Marco about in the morning  
> Next chapter here shooooooooould be some MikaAnnie (I think) <3  
> This chapter is also for BlatantlyObscure because she's a dear and I owe her like a shitton of JeanMarco

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything anyone wants to see, just drop an ask in my inbox or leave a comment and I'll try to get to it! :3


End file.
